Daily life of YoonMin and TaeKook, maybe Namjin?
by Satone Riku
Summary: hanya sebuah kumpulan drabble tentang otepe kesangankuh :v Pairing: YoonMin(Top! yoongi) TaeKook (Top! Taehyung) Rate: T/K genre: romance, fluff
1. YoonMin(1)

**Castnya punya orangny sendiri kuhanya meminjam namanya :v, story dll punyakuh.**

 **W** **arning: BL, bahasa gak baku, penulisan berantakan, typo dan masih banyak lagi**

"Hyung...bangun..." Seorang namja bersurai pink sedang berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya itu yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Hyung! Bangun!! Hyung sudah berjanji kita akan pergi ke taman bermain hari ini! " Walaupun Jimin sudah Mencubit-cubit pipinya yoongi, ia tak kunjung mendapatkan respon sedikit pun dari Yoongi yang tertidur seperti orang mati.

"Ish! Hyung! Bangunnnn! " Jimin menggoyangkan tubuh Yoongi dengan keras.

"ungh... " Yoongi mulai berusaha membuka mata sipitnya itu.

"Hyung ayo siap-siap... Aku sudah bikin sarapan untuk kita"

"Jiminie... Hyungmu ini tidak bisa membuka matanya jika belum menerima poppo darimu" Kata Yoongi dengan mata terpejam sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya. Jimin dengan cepat memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi kanan yoongi.

"Sudah! Ayo hyungg! "

"satu lagi... " kata yoongi sambil menunjuk pipi kirinya dengan mata masih terpejam.

Jimin kembali memberi kecupan singkat dengan cepat di pipi kiri yoongi.

Yoongi dengan senyum jahilnya langsung mencuri kecupan di bibir Jimin langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"IHHH YOONGI HYUNG GENITT! CHIM KESEL! GAMAU TAU SARAPAN HYUNG CHIM MAKAN! HUH! "

Jimin dengan mukanya yang merah, bibir dimajuin pergi keluar kamar dengan cemberut.

Yoongi yang mendengar teriakan Jimin hanya bisa terkekeh pelan di kamar mandi.

END


	2. Taekook (1)

**Castnya punya orangny sendiri kuhanya meminjam namanya :v, story dll punyakuh.**

 **Warning: BL, bahasa gak baku, penulisan berantakan, typo dan masih banyak la** **gi**

Suatu hari hiduplah seorang pemuda tampan bernama Kim Taehyung.

Ia memiliki Tunangan manis bernama Jeon Jungkook yang sangat menyukai tokoh film Marvel bernama Pria Setrikaan atau biasa disebut Iron Man.

Terkadang Taehyung bingung, sebenarnya kekasihnya Jungkook ini Taehyung atau pria paruh baya yang menggunakan kostum baja berwarna merah kuning itu?

Tidak, jangan anggap Taehyung itu terlalu cemburuan hanya karena seorang tokoh film yang bahkan tak nyata.

Wajar saja Taehyung cemburu.

Kenapa?

Coba saja

Taehyung sudah cukup bersabar.

Di gallery Taehyung, selca ia dan Jungkook ada 1000 lebih dan foto Jungkook sendiri yang ia ambil secara izin maupun diam-diam ada 4000 lebih(belum termasuk video-videonya)

Tapi di gallery Jungkook?

Taehyung=50

Taekook=150

Selca=5000(Jungkook hobinya selca :v)

IronMan=2500

Heol, foto Ironman yang hampir semua fotonya sama saja ada 50 kali lipatnya foto Taehyung.

Tapi Taehyung masih bisa memakluminya.

Tapi bukan hanya itu saja.

Rumah Taehyung dan Jungkook sekarang di dominasi oleh warna merah, kuning, sisanya putih dan hitam.

Taehyung juga masih bisa memakluminya.

Sprai, sarung bantal dan guling?

Hah, jangan tanya.

Semuanya bergambar Ironman dan jangan lupakan boneka-bonekanya.

Sekarang juga Taehyung bisa saja phobia Ironman.

Kepala Taehyung sudah cukup pening melihat warna merah dan kuning.

Bahkan baju-bajunya yang berwarna merah dan kuning, tadinya mau dikasih ke Yoongi biar dibakar.

Tapi kata Jimin sayang, akhirnya ia menyuruh Taehyung untuk menyumbangkannya ke orang yang tidak mampu.

Kembali ke topik.

Ya, hati Taehyung cukup besar untuk memaklumi itu semua.

Tapi ada beberapa kejadian yang rasanya Taehyung ingin terjun saja kelaut.

Yang pertama

Saat mereka pergi kencan tanpa sengaja Jungkook menemukan replika kostum Ironman seharga 20 piece koleksi Gucci milik Taehyung(anggap aj kek gitu, di ff semua bisa terjadi :"))

Jungkook memohon-mohon ke Taehyung agar dibelikan Replika Ironman itu.

"Hyung...belikan aku itu kumohonn, aku sangat ingin itu. "

"Buat apasih kook, kan bulan lalu sudah kubelikan model plastik(gunpla gitulah) Ironman"

"Ihh, kan beda hyung! Aku mau beli yang besar untuk ditaruh di depan pintu Rumah kita"

"Tapi tamu kita nanti akan ketakutan Jungkook-ah"

"ISH! BILANG SAJA HYUNG TIDAK MAU MEMBELIKANNYA UNTUKKU! HYUNG TIDAK SAYANG KOOKIE! YASUDAH HYUNG MENIKAH SAYA DENGAN KOLEKSI GUCCIMU ITU YANG SEGUDANG! KITA PUTUS!"

Berakhir dengan Jungkook yang meninggalkan Taehyung dengan wajah yang kebingungan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang sekitar.

Tapi pada akhirnya Taehyunglah yang meminta maaf dengan melamar Jungkook denga cincin emas berwarna merah-kuning(?) dengan tengahnya berbentuk kepala Ironman(?)

Jungkook mau tak mau terharu atas perbuatan Taehyung dan langsung memeluknya.

Yang kedua

Waktu itu Taehyung tidak sengaja menumpahkan _laco-caco_ di tempat tidurnya sehingga sprei Ironmannya ternodai.

Padahal hanya dengan di kucek sedikit dengan air noda itu akan hilang.

Tapi apa kalian tahu bagaimana reaksi Jungkook?

Malam itu Taehyung disuruh tidur di _bathtub_.

Sebegitu besarnyakah cinta Tehyung terhadap tunangannya itu?

Unch

Suami gawang banget yekan.

Tapi yang namanya manusia, tidak ada yang sempurna.

 _EAAAAAAAA_

Suatu hari...

Terlihat Jungkook yang sedang merapihkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper sambil bersenandung, di wajahnya terukir senyuman khasnya yang sangat manis itu.

Taehyung yang melihatnya kebingungan karena seharusnya jadwal liburan mereka ke pulau Jeju dalam rangka anniversarynya mereka yang ke 4 itu masih 5 hari lagi.

Tapi kenapa Jungkooknya itu sudah siap-siap seperti itu?

"Jungkookie, kau sedang apa? " tanya Taehyung yang duduk dikasur sebelah Jungkook.

"Ah, hyung aku sedang mengemas barang-barangku. Aku akan pergi berlibur ke Amerika. "

"APA?!" Teriak Taehyung.

"Ihh, hyung gausah lebay deh kagetnya. Hehehe...aku menang undian tiket perdana film Ironman dan itu sudah termasuk biaya hotel dan penerbangan pulang-pergi! Ah! Akhirnya Aku akan bertemu dengan Tony Stark yang asli! Ini bagaikan mimpi!" cerita Jungkook dengan _excited_.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Seminggu hyung, karena aku juga akan bertemu teman-temanku disana!"

Dada Taehyung rasanya ditusuk oleh pedang sebesar pedang yang tertancap di dadanya goblin ahjusshi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau akan meningglkanku sendiri di anniversary kita yang ke 4?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada sedikit di tekankan.

"Eh? Anniversary? AH IYA! KOOKIE LUPA! ANNIVERSARY KITA KAN 5 HARI LAGI YA!"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan memelas andalannya lalu memeluk lengan kiri Taehyung.

"Hyung...Kookie pingin pergi menonton Ironman itu...kemungkinan, ini adalah kesempatan sekali dalam hidup kookie...pliseuu! Hyung jalan-jalan saja sama Yoongi hyung dan Jimin hyung saja! Boleh Ya?! Kalau anniversary kita kan masih ada tahun depan...boleh ya hyung...!?"

Oke, kalian salah jika berfikir Taehyung adalah pria naif yang akan menuruti semua permintaan konyol tunangannya itu.

Taehyung melepaskan tangannya yang dipeluk Jungkook dengan sedikit kasar lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Hyung...?"

Jungkook terkejut bukan main dengan perbuatan Hyungnya itu.

"Kenapa kau dapat menjaminkan bahwa akan ada anniversary yang selanjutnya dengan tingkahmu yang seperti itu? Lakukan apa yang kau mau, aku akan berada di rumah sampai kau balik dari liburanmu itu. " Jawab Taehung dengan nada dingin sambil menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan kecewa lalu pergi keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu untuk menonton televisi.

Jungkook shock.

Yeah.

Jungshook.

Baru kali ini ia lihat hyungnya sekecewa itu padanya.

Padahal ia mengira hyungnya akan berkata "Yasudah, bersenang-senanglah disana! " dengan boxy smile khasnya itu.

Sebenarnya Taehyung bukan kecewa karena Jungkook yang lebih memilih Ironmannya itu daripada dirinya.

Itu iya, tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya.

Taehyung kecewa karena sifat semau-maunya Jungkook yang melampaui batas dan menggampangkan anniversarynya mereka berdua.

Bagaimanapun, hari anniversary mereka adalah salah satu hari yang paling penting dalam hidup Taehyubg selain hari kelahiran Jungkook.

bisa saja Taehyung merubah liburan di pulau Jejunya menjadi liburan di Amerika dan memesan tiket penerbangan, hotel, bahkan menyewa mobil untuk berjalan-jalan disana.

Jangan lupa, Taehyung itu orang berada.

Tapi ia ingin tunangannya itu introspeksi diri.

Ia ingin mengajarkan mana hal yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Jungkook boleh saja tubuhnya lebih besar dari Taehyung.

But, hey! Ia baru lulus sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu, dalamnya masih bocah asal kalian tahu.

Taehyung dengan bosan menggonta-ganti saluran televisinya.

"UHUK!"

Taehyung terkejut.

Dari belakangnya Jungkook memeluk leher Taehyung dengan erat.

"J-Jeon Jungkook...!"

Ya.

Taehyung tercekik.

"Hiks..."

"Jungkook-ah?"

"Hiks..."

Yap, Jungkook menangis di lehernya Taehyung.

"Jangan benci Kookie hyung...hiks! Kookie akan membuang semua Ironmannya, Kookie akan menghapus semua foto Ironmanku...hiks! Kookie tidak akan memaksa hyung membeli barang-barang Ironman lagi...hiks! Kookie gak akan nyuruh hyung tidur di bathtub lagi...jadi jangan benci Kookie hyung...hiks! Huaaaaaaa...! hiks...kookie gabisa bayangin hidup tanpa hyung... huaaaa! "

Jungkook menangis meraung raung sambil memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

"Jungkook-ah, lepaskan aku. "

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya yang menempel di leher Taehyung yang menjadi basah dan lengket akibat tangisan Jungkook yang tak kunjung henti.

Taehyung melepas paksa pelukan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping hanya bisa menangis dengan tangan bertumpu diatas senderan sofa layaknya anak kecil.

"Jungkook-ah, tatap aku. "

Jungkook hanya geleng-geleng masih sambil menangis.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku tak akan mengulangi perkataanku untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tatap aku. "

Jungkook memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Taehyung dengan ketakutan.

Ia mengira hyungnya itu akan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin menusuk hati.

Tapi sebaliknya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang sambil tersenyum lembut lalu memrgang wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia mengusap air mata Jungkook yang berlinangan di pelupuk matanya, ia mengambil tissue yang berada di sebelahnya kemudian membersihkan hidung Jungkook yang ingusan dan pipi Jungkook yang lengket karena air mata.

"h-hyung..."

Wajah Jungkook yang berantakan dengan muka yang merah, mata yang sembab terlihat sangat lucu di mata Taehyung.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat lalu mengusap-usap kepala dan menepuk-tepuk punggungnya Jungkook.

Jungkook yang masih kebingungan dengan tingkah hyungnya hanya bisa menikmati kenyamanan berada di dalam dekapan hyung kesayangannya itu.

Taehyung melepas pelukan mereka berdua.

Jungkook merasa sedikit kecewa karena hyungnya melepas pelukannya itu.

Taehyung yang dapat mengetahui kekecewaan Jungkook yang terukir di wajahnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup seluruh wajah Jungkook berkali-kali.

Dari pipi kanan, pipi kiri, mata, dahi, dagu, sampai bibir.

"hihi, hyung! Geliii! "

Taehyung menyudahi kecupan-kecupan tipis itu lalu masih dengan keadaan memegang wajah Jungkook ia menatap Jungkook dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Jungkook ah"

Rasa bersalah kembali menyerang Jungkook lalu ia kembali menangis dan memeluk Taehyung.

"Hyunggg, maafkan aku! Hiks...Aku juga mencintai hyung! Di dunia ini aku paling mencintai hyung! "

"lebih dari Ironman? "tanya Taehyung usil.

"Apa itu Ironman?! Kookie gatau tuh! Kookie cuman tau Taetae hyung! "

Taehyung hanya terkekeh sambil mengusap-usah kepala Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah, sepertinya aku lebih ingin berliburan ke Amerika daripada pulau Jeju, nanti kita nonton Ironman bareng-bareng disana ya! " kata Taehyung sambil memamerkan boxy smilenya.

Jungkook hanya bisa terkejut kemudian Tersenyum lebar.

"AKU SAAAAANGAT MENCINTAI TAETAE HYUNG!"

END

 **asatagay, d** **rabble** **macam** **apa** **ini?**

 **oh iy, udh pada liat 4 o'clock?**

 **hahaha ok fix itu bikin saya baper :")**

 **kayak ost drama masa**

 **hehe**

 **saya mau ngucapin terima kasih yang udah baca, kasih like, follow, dan review ff tak bermutu ini :")** **ditunggu ya lanjutannya**


	3. HAPPY JIMIN DAY

**Story punya saya, Jimin punya Yoongi dan Yoongi punya Jimin ehe.** **chapter khusus ulang tahun Jimin walaupun udah lewat :)** **Warn: typo, bahasa yang ancur, titik koma berantakan :")**

Pada tengah malam dengan perlahan Yoongi memasuki kamar kekasihnya itu, dilihatnya pemuda manggaetteok itu tertidur pulas dengan tubuh yang terbalut selimut membentuk gumpalan dengan lucu.

Yoongi yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

Dengan perlahan Yoongi berbaring di samping Jimin, Yoongi melingkarkankan tangannya di tubuh kekasihnya lalu mengecup pelan hanya sekedar menempel ke bibir itu.

Jimin yang merasa tidurnya terganggu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya lalu mendapat senyuman lembut dari orang yang ada di depan mukanya.

"hyung…? Sekarang jam berapa… ?"

"Jam 12 malam"

Jimin kembali memejamkan matanya lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke Yoongi.

"lalu kenapa hyung ada disini? Aku ngantuk hyung… "

Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin yang enggan membuka matanya lalu mengecup seluruh wajah kekasihnya itu dari dahi, hidung, pipi, dan bibir berkali-kali.

"nggg… hyung… "

Jimin masih enggan membuka matanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan rasanya hanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya itu berat sekali.

Yoongi mengambil tangan Jimin lalu mengusap sambil sesekali memijitnya pelan.

Jimin masih memejamkan matanya dengan perasaan nyaman dan hangat di hatinya.

Tiba-tiba terasa sesuatu yang dingin melingkari jari manisnya yang banted.

"Jiminnie… Happy Birthday"

Yoongi mengecup pucuk kepala Jimin.

Sekarang mata Jimin terbuka dengan sempurna

Matanya menatap mata Yoongi dengan lembut lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak Yoongi hyung"

Jimin menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya dengan sempurna sambil tersenyum lebar lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi.

Yoongi melingkarkan tangan kanannya di tubuh Jimin, tangan kirinya menjadi sanggahan kepala jimin dan kepala Jimin menjadi tumpuan dagunya Yoongi.

Sesekali Yoongi mengendus dan mencium kepala Jimin.

"Terimakasih hyung, aku mencintai Yoongi hyung"

Di dalam dekapan Yoongi, Jimin membisikkan kata-kata itu lalu kembali terlelap.

Mendengar dengkuran halus dari tubuh kekasihnya itu Yoongi hanya bisa Tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chim, aku mencintaimu. "

Lalu keduanyapun terlelap sampai pagi hari.

 **end.**


	4. Taekook(2)

Di siang hari menjelang sore, Taehyung terlihat sedang tiduran di sofa sambil menggonta-ganti channel tv dengan wajah yang jutek.

"Aigo...mau hyung merujuk berapa lamapun aku tetap tak akan berupa pikiran. "

Jungkook tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya dengan pakaian rapih. Hari ini ia ada janji bertemu dengan Mingyu, Seokmin dan Minghao.

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir dalam bulan ini! "

Taehyung memohon dengan raut wajah di imut-imut kan sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Seingatku terakhir kali kau berbicara seperti itu lusa kemarin, tetapi kau tetap mengingkarinya. "

"Oh ayolah, kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh! Kali ini saja!"

Taehyung mengalungkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya itu.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau hanya harus menunggu 2 minggu, lagipula sudah kubilangkan, minuman itu tidak baik untukmu, kau meminum itu terlalu sering. Aku pergi dulu, aku baru pulang nanti malam, kalau kau lapar panaskan saja makanan di kulkas. "

Sebelum Jungkook pergi ia mengecup tipis pipi Taehyung lalu baru pergi.

Setelah perginya Jungkook, Taehyung pun kembali merujuk sambil mengotak-atik smartphonenya.

Jika kalian masih belum paham maka akan kujelaskan dari awal.

Jungkook adalah seorang pemuda manis yang sangat mencintai Ironman. Tapi setelah kejadian waktu itu(chapter taekook sebelumnya), Jungkook sudah mulai introspeksi diri.

Lalu, kekasihnya yaitu Taehyung, adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat aneh dan sialnya sangat tampan.

Jika Jungkook mempunyai hai yang ia sukai yaitu Ironman, maka Taehyung juga punya hal yang ia sukai.

Yaitu sofdrink.

Hampir setiap hari Taehyung meminum minuman itu.

Karena Jungkook sudah tidak tahan akhirnya ia membuang semua softdrink yang ada di kulkas dan melarang kekasihnya itu untuk meminum softdrink dalam sementara waktu.

Tentu saja Taehyung tidak terima, makanya kemarin lusa ia membeli softdrink diam-diam dan sialnya Jimin yang sedang bersamanya melaporkan hal itu kepada Jungkook. Tentu saja Jungkook murka.

Akhirnya Taehyung diberi hukuman yaitu ia hanya diberi lauk sayuran untuk makan malamnya dan tentu saja Taehyung mengutuk Jimin karena mulut embernya itu.

Makanya sudah dua hari ini Taehyung merajuk dan memohon-mohon kepada Jungkook.

Tetapi seharusnya ia ingat, makhluk titisan kelinci itu adalah seseorang yang sangat keras kepala.

Jadi kalian sudah paham kan dengan apa yang terjadi?

oleh karena itu dalam kesempatan emas ini ia akan membeli softdrink diam-diam.

Ketika Taehyung mencari dompetnya tiba-tiba smartphonenya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

 **Jungkookie**

' _Hyung jika kau membeli atau meminum softdrink di belakangku siap-siap bertemu dengan otot-ototku yang indah ini.'_

Hanya membayangkannya sudah membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri, oleh karena itu niat awalnya langsung ia urungkan.

Walaupun Taehyung dominannya dalam hubungan mereka berdua, tetapi jika di bandingkan tentu saja otot seseorang yang sangat suka berolahraga seperti Jungkook lebih berbentuk daripada orang seperti dirinya.

Karena Taehyung tidak tahan ingin merasakan col*a berada di lidahnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur dikamarnya.

*skip*

"Tae-hyung...bangun…!"

Merasa tidurnya terganggu perlahan taehyung membuka matanya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Taehyung masih setengah tidur.

"Iya baru saja. Hyung sudah makan? " tanya Jungkook sambil merapikan rambut Taehyung yang berantakan.

"Belum…aku tertidur dari semenjak kuki pergi…"

"Aigoo, kau tertidur selama 6 jam? "

"Ahh…tadi aku tertidur ketika jam 6 berarti sekarang jam...12?"

"Hehe...oleh karena itu…"

Dengan perlahan Jungkook membanjiri wajah taehyung dengan kecupan-kecupan tipis.

Taehyung hanya bisa memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Jungkook?"

"Selamat ulang tahun Tae-hyung. "

Taehyung masih dengan blank facenya

"Wkwkwk, ayo hyung, kau pasti laparkan"

Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke ruang makan lalu menuntunnya ke kursi.

Kini di depan Taehyung sudah terhidang makanan yang terlihat lezat.

"Hyung, tunggu sebentar ya! "

Jungkook pergi lalu kembali dengan membawa 2 paperbag lalu menyerahkan 1 paperbag.

"Itu hadiah dari Mingyu, Dokyeom, dan Minghao, " lalu ia menyerahkan paperbag yang satu lagi. " Yang ini dariku! "

Taehyung menyingkirkan kado yang satu lagi lalu membuka kado dari Jungkook.

Di dalamnya terdapat headband, kemeja dan dasi bermerek Gucci.

"Hari ini aku membelinya bersama Mingyu dkk karena mereka juga mencari kado untuk Joshua-hyung. "

"Jungkookie...terima kasih, tetapi cukup dengan perasaanmu saja aku sudah cukup, " Taehyung tersenyum kepada Jungkook. "Bahkan dengan kau memberiku sebuah Cola saja aku sudah cukup senang kekekeke. "

Canda Taehyung sambil menampilkan smiley box handalannya.

"Hah...sudah kuduga hyung akan berbicara seperti itu. "

Jungkook berdiri lalu mengambil sebuah botol besar dari kulkas.

"Tadi aku beli, sepertinya hari ini hyung menepati janjimu, dan lagi sekarang hyung berulang tahun, setidaknya hyung boleh minum atau makan yang kau sukai. "

Jungkook bergerak untuk menuangkan cola ke gelas milik Taehyung tetapi, tiba-tiba Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook dengan singkat

"Hadiah terbaikku adalah kau berada di sini, terima kasih Jungkook-ah. " ucap Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang berada di dekapannya.

"Sama-sama hyung"

Keduanyapun menikmati makan malam itu dengan percakapan, canda, dan gombalan dari Taehyung.

END

Apa ini?!?! Hhhhhh

Maaf kalo ad typo karena ini gak di edit2 lagi.

Oh ya saya tau ini telat tapi daripada gak sama sekali

Happy Birthday V 12/30/17

Ahhh it's been a year that you've been my bias :" Thank you for being born, thank you for always doing the best for us

I hope you keep being yourself and i wish many good things will come to you in the future

Please stay healthy and live a long life

Love you

Oh ya jangan lupa follow Ig @satoneriku

Itu art acc buat fanart bts


End file.
